The Return of the Ring: By Elanor Arwen Gamgee
by Smoocher of Evil
Summary: Sam's daughter, Elanor Arwen Gamgee has grown up listening to the stories of the ring bearers and is quite keen on having her own adventure. But will her tale end up as tragic as Frodo's or will Elanor's own adventure end happily?
1. Elanor Arwen Gamgee

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings. Lord of the Rings is completly JRR Tolkiens creation. All that is really mine is Elanor's personailty (I don't own Elanor herself because that really is the first daughter of Sam)  
  
Chapter One: Elanor Arwen Gamgee  
  
He drew a deep breath. 'Well, I'm back,' he sad. The end." Samwise Gamgee closed the old, well worn book shut with a satisfying clunk. His children sat on the floor, looking up at him eyes wide with excitement.   
  
" Read it again daddy!" Goldilocks asked excitedly.  
  
" Yes daddy! Again!" Pippin begged. Sam began to chuckle.  
  
" Now, now. It's off to bed with you all."  
  
" Oh!" All the children groaned.  
  
" Come on children," Sam's oldest daughter Elanor told them all, " If you all go to bed now, I'll read you some more tomorrow, all right?"   
  
" Okay!" The children said. " Night daddy! Night Ella."   
  
And with that, Frodo, Rose, Merry, Pippin, Goldilocks, Hamfast, and Daisy all scampered off. Elanor laughed at the lot, picking up the youngest Gamgee, Primrose. Sam beamed at his oldest daughter. Elanor had grown quite a bit over the years.   
  
She was growing fairly tall, well tall for a hobbit, and her figure was beginning to finally bloom. Her hair was still golden blonde and as curly as ever, and she looked like her mother Rose more and more each day.   
  
" Something wrong daddy?" she asked, tilting her head quizzically.   
  
" No, not at all," Sam said, smiling, " just thinking about how much you've grown." Elanor smiled gently at her father.   
  
" Ella, where's- oh there she is!" Rose said, entering the room and scooping up Primrose in her arms. " Where's the others?"  
  
" We sent them off to bed, don't worry Rosie," Sam told his wife, kissing her on the cheek. " Ella and I can manage fine on our own you know?"  
  
" I know, I just worry sometime. Come on Primrose. It's way past your bedtime," Rose cooed, leaving the room again.  
  
" I guess you should get going," Sam told her. Elanor smiled and kissed her father on the cheek.  
  
" Thanks daddy. I wont stay out to late," she told him, grabbing her cloak and running out the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
" There you are!" Judith called as she saw Elanor enter the pub. " I thought you stood me up."  
  
" You know I don't have enough friends to stand any of them up," she told her, sitting down, and grabbing the pint Judith had bought her. Elanor was not popular among the hobbits for not only was she blonde (not a normal thing for hobbits) but she also had no hair on her delicate feet.   
  
" Where's Ryan?" Elanor asked.  
  
" Who knows?" Judith told her, rolling her eyes. Elanor smiled, knowing perfectly well that Judy knew.  
  
" So, let me guess. You had to wait and hear the end of the Lord of the Rings again right?" Elanor smiled as Judith began to groan." Honestly Ella! How many times have you read that book?"  
  
" A thousand times," a cheerful voice from behind announced.  
  
" At the least," Another voice chimed in.   
  
" Hello Uncle Pippin, Uncle Merry," Elanor said, as the two sat down. Judith rolled her eyes at the two.  
  
" You know you two are cramping are style?" she jokingly told them.  
  
" Judy, you know we have no style to cramp," Elanor laughed.  
  
" Aye!" Pippin said. Everyone raised their pints and clinked them together.  
  
" To us, the outcasts of the shire," Elanor declared.  
  
" Cheers," Judy said.  
  
" Here, here!" Merry called, and they all drowned their drinks, before banging them back on the table simultaneously. They had to practice a lot to pull of that stunt, but they always enjoyed doing it.  
  
" So, how's your father this evening, Ella?" Pippin asked, ordering another round for them all.  
  
" He's fine," Elanor told them.  
  
" You sure?" Merry asked, leaning in closely. Elanor began to laugh under his glare.  
  
" All right! You caught me! How did you find out?"  
  
" Ella, the thing about living in a small town is that things spread fast," Merry told her.  
  
" And the thing about living in in a hobbit hole is, it echoes," Judy added.  
  
" You mean the whole Shire heard him screaming?" Elanor asked.  
  
" Heck, I think they heard it in Buckland, Ella," Pippin informed her.   
  
" Now, the question is. What caused him to scream so loud?" Merry asked.   
  
" Well," Elanor shot a quick look across the pub, and beckoned them all in. They all leaned their heads in conspiratorially, " He found them under my pillow."  
  
" THEM?" Merry whispered back.  
  
" Did he rip them?" Judy asked.   
  
" Are you kidding? He'd never rip them," Elanor whispered back.   
  
" Why were they under your pillow?" Merry asked.  
  
" So Hamfast wouldn't find them!" Elanor whispered back.  
  
" Okay, I'm confused," Pippin whispered, " What on Earth is them?" Everyone turned to look at Pippin oddly.  
  
" The maps, Pip! The bloody maps!" Merry hissed at him.   
  
" Oh yeah!" Pippin told them," The maps Frodo drew?"   
  
" Yeah. Dad flipped out. I think he thinks I was planning on going to Mount Doom," Elanor whispered, taking a sip of her ale.   
  
" Hey Ella," Judy whispered, " see that guy over there?" Elanor picked up a spoon and looked behind her. A man was sitting at a table not to far away, and his eyes were transfixed open the hobbits.  
  
" He's done nothing but look at you since you arrived," she continued.  
  
" Shush! He's coming this way!" Merry whispered.   
  
" So," Pippin said loudly as the stranger walked by them, " what do you think about the new mayor?"   
  
" I think he's a great leader," Merry told them.  
  
" Really? I thought he was a bit of an idiot, I mean look at- OW!" Elanor glared at Pippin.  
  
" What was that about?" Pippin whispered, as soon as the cloaked man had left.  
  
" A BIT OF AN IDIOT!" Elanor repeated.   
  
" What? I was making conversation!" Pippin whispered.  
  
" My dad's the mayor remember?" Elanor hissed.   
  
" Oh, I forgot," Pippin whispered.  
  
" We noticed Pip," Merry said.  
  
" Humph," Elanor said, drinking her ale again.  
  
" Look, he's coming back," Merry whispered.   
  
" Don't worry. I'll take care of this!" Pippin told them.  
  
" No Pip! Leave him alone!"  
  
" Oh come on guys, have more faith in me!"  
  
" Uncle Pippin please-" it was to late though. Pippin had stuck out his leg and tripped the stranger, who stumbled and spilled ale all over a man at the table next to theirs.  
  
The hobbit, a big, muscular, bulky looking thing, stood up and socked the man in the jaw. An instant brawl began. Chairs and beer bottles began to soar through the air almost instantly. Pippin gasped and jumped under the table.   
  
" You!" The cloaked man grabbed Elanor by the shoulder. " You're coming with me!"   
  
BAM! The cloak man turned to see someone shove over a table. Elanor took advantage of the situation and threw her ale into the mans face.   
  
" Come on!" Merry said, grabbing Elanor's arm as they turned to sprint out of the pub.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
" What do you mean, you started a fight?" Sam yelled.  
  
" Well," Pippin stuttered, " this guy was watching Ella. So when he walked by I, well I, I-"  
  
" You tripped him," Sam supplied.   
  
" Yeah! And this huge fight burst out," Pippin continued.  
  
" Daddy this guy was really out for me!" Elanor told him, jumping to her feet. She had been sitting still while Rose was trying to staunch the blood dripping from her busted lip.   
  
" Ella, you're going to get blood all over the place. Now sit!" Rose scolded.  
  
" How do you know this man was out for you?"  
  
" He grabbed her while everyone was fighting," Merry told him.  
  
" And he told me I was going with him!" Elanor added.  
  
" We are not debating the fact that this man was out for you!" Rose told Elanor. " We're talking about how irresponsible Pippin and Merry were."  
  
" Uncle Merry had nothing to do with it!" Elanor told them.  
  
" Yes, but I specifically sent them to the pub to prevent this sort of thing."  
  
" Wait a minute!" Elanor jumped to her feet again. " To prevent this kind of thing? You mean, they've been spying on me for you! I thought you trusted me!"  
  
" We do! Just not enough to let you wonder around in a pub late at night."  
  
" Daddy, I'm in my tweens I can take care of myself!"   
  
" Well, obviously you can't! If you could you wouldn't have gotten involved in this fight." Sam yelled back.  
  
" I WASN'T INVOLVED! I got hit when I was trying to get out of the pub!" Elanor yelled.  
  
" Go to your room missy!" Elanor glared at her father before stomping off. She stepped into the kitchen to find Frodo, Rose, Merry, Pippin, Goldilocks, Hamfast, Daisy, and Primrose all leaning against the wall.  
  
" Oh, you yelled at daddy!" Goldilocks cried.  
  
" What are you all doing up? Go to bed!" Elanor instructed them.   
  
" But we want to listen," Merry told her.   
  
" Are parents are having a private discussion with Uncle Merry and Pippin. It is none of your business. I am ashamed that you do not honor that! Now go to bed!" Elanor told them all.  
  
" We're sorry Ella!" Merry cried, hugging Elanor's leg.  
  
" We'll go to bed!" Rose told her, and all the hobbits ran off to their respected rooms. Elanor shook her head, then turned and pressed her ear against the wall too.  
  
" Hobbit holes echo my left foot! And my right foot to for that mater," she grumbled, pressing her ear against it harder. Giving up finally, she moved to the door and leaned up against it.   
  
" You don't think it was a wraith do you?" she heard Rose ask.  
  
" I don't know," Pippin said, " I didn't get the same feeling as I did last time."  
  
" And what would the wraiths want with Elanor," Merry asked.  
  
" You're right. She's just a tween," Sam added.  
  
" I beg your pardon? Only a tween?" Elanor whispered angrily.   
  
" Sam, don't go to hard on the girl. I mean, it wasn't her fault," Merry told him.  
  
" Thanks uncle Merry," Elanor whispered.  
  
" Don't worry, I'll go easy on her," Sam told them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
" I'm what?" Elanor asked.  
  
" Grounded," Sam repeated, " and their will be no debating."  
  
" Y-Y-Y-Y-You can't do that!"  
  
" I can, and I am!" Sam yelled.  
  
" This is so unfair!" Elanor yelled back.  
  
" I disagree. You are clearly not responsible enough to go out at night," Elanor glared at her father, " now, go to your room."  
  
" But dad-"  
  
" Go. To. Your. Room!" Sam repeated.  
  
" Fine!" Elanor screamed, turning and stomping of to her room.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
" HE CAN'T DO THIS!" Elanor screamed.  
  
" Actually, he can," her younger brother told her.  
  
" Who's side are you own, Frodo?" she shouted.  
  
" Yours of course, master," Frodo told her, mock saluting her. Elanor glared angrily back at him.  
  
" This is unjust! Well, I don't have to listen to him!" Elanor declared, grabbing her cloak.  
  
" Whoa! We're are you going, Ella?"   
  
" I'm going to the pub," Elanor told him, slipping one leg out of the window, " Cover for me."  
  
" Ella, this is really dumb. You're going to get caught and-"  
  
" Not if you cover for me," Elanor told him.  
  
" Fine, I'll cover. But when we get caught I am putting all the blame on you."  
  
" We wont get caught, Frodo," Elanor told him. " I'll be back soon." And she slipped off into the night.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
" I can't believe he grounded you!" Ryan told her, as they sat at the pub.  
  
" I know!" Elanor told him, " I wasn't even involved in the fight? Why should I get in trouble?"  
  
" Is Judy busted too?" Elanor snorted.  
  
" Are you kidding, her parents don't give a damn! They're not mean, and overbearing like mine," she grumbled.  
  
" Well, I got to get going. I have a curfew," Ryan told her, standing up, " You going to be alright on your own?"  
  
" Yeah, I got to sneak back home soon anyways. I'll see you around Ry."  
  
Ryan smiled softly before heading off. Elanor sighed and slumped foreword onto the table.  
  
" Only a tween," she grumbled angrily to herself. After sitting around, wallowing in self pity and sipping at her now stale ale, she stood up and headed off. She walked out the door and was starting towards her hobbit hole when she suddenly had a weird feeling.   
  
She spun around. No one was there, yet she could not shake the strange feeling. Something was calling her in the other direction. She gave one last fleeting look at her own home then headed off in the opposite direction.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
She knew it was stupid, but she still headed down the path, wondering aimlessly in the dark. She knew she had to get home soon but she couldn't shake off the feeling. On the edge of town, she saw her destination. The little hobbit hole with the green door had not been inhabited since Mister Frodo's death.   
  
Elanor opened the gate slowly, her breathe bated. She felt as if she was entering a sacred place. She stepped over to the door and ran her head over the little notch on the door. She knew the story well, carefully she turned the handle and opened the door.  
  
Everything as Mister Frodo had left it, except for a few scattered papers the wind had carelessly knocked over.   
  
" Hello?" Elanor asked, uncertainly. No answer, but she hadn't really expected one. She closed the door behind her and walked into the long hall.   
  
She ran her hand against the wall, knowing that these hooks had once been filled with many cloaks from the dwarfs, Dwalin, Balin, Kili, Fili, Dori, Nori, Ori, Oin, Gloin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Thorin, and of course, Gandalf. She stepped carefully into the dinning room, and she almost visualize all the dwarfs and the great wizard sitting around, Bilbo panicking over the state of his dishes.   
  
A rustle came from the other room distracted her and she headed off.   
  
" Hello?" she called once more. She stepped slowly into the room, knowing it was Frodo and Bilbo's old study. She was shocked to see a fire crackling gently in the fireplace.   
  
" I was waiting for you," a cracked voice told her. She spin around and found herself face to face with the man from the night before.  
  
" I was beginning to wonder if you would ever get here," he told her.  
  
" You're bleeding," she told him, stepping backwards. He looked down at his bleeding side, as if he had not noticed it before.  
  
" I don't have much time," he told her.  
  
" We need to get you medical attention," she told him. He laughed gruffly.  
  
" There will be no saving me milady," he told her, " I'm to far gone."  
  
" Then why do you need me?" she asked.  
  
" I need to tell you. Sauron is growing stronger every day. I know you feel it,"  
  
" Nonsense!' Elanor told him her voice quaking in fear, " Sauron's gone, Frodo destroyed the ring-"  
  
" But not his followers. They're resurrecting him again," the man told her.   
  
" Why tell me this?" she asked.  
  
" You have a bigger part to play in all this then you think, Elanor," he told her, coughing blood up into his handkerchief.  
  
" So, Sauron is coming back?" Elanor asked, " What can I do?"  
  
" That you'll have to find out for yourself," the man told her, clutching onto his side.  
  
" I need to get you help," Elanor told him, turning to run.  
  
" No!" the man grabbed a hold of her arm with his gruff hand, " I told you, it's to late for me." He coughed once again, then pitched foreword onto the floor.   
  
Elanor fell to her knees next to him and rolled him onto his back. The man continued to cough, his eyes watering.  
  
" You have to stop it, Elanor," he gasped.  
  
" But, I can't do anything!" Elanor told him.  
  
" You can do more then you think you can, Elanor," he gasped. He gave one last cough before his eyes rolled back into his head and his hand went limp.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
" Elanor Arwen Gamgee!" Sam screamed, as he saw his daughter limping towards the door, " I told you not to leave your room!"   
  
" I know, dad. I know, dad," Elanor muttered.   
  
" Elanor you deliberately disobeyed me and…" Sam trailed off when he saw the blood stained onto Elanor's dress.   
  
" Elanor, where have you…" Rose trailed off as well, " Oh dear! Are you alright?"   
  
" I'm fine," Elanor told them.  
  
" What happened?" Sam asked, dragging his daughter inside the hobbit hole.   
  
" The man, from the pub," Elanor told him.  
  
" Did he do this to you?" Rose asked.  
  
" No, mom,"   
  
" Then whose blood is this?" Sam asked.  
  
" It's his… he's dead,"   
  
" What happened, Ella?" Sam asked soothingly.  
  
" He told me that supporters are trying to resurrect Sauron," Elanor told him.  
  
" That's impossible! Mister Frodo destroyed it!" Sam told her.   
  
" But not he's supporters," Elanor retorted.  
  
" Don't worry about it, Ella," Rose told her, " Just go to bed."  
  
" But mom-"  
  
" Sweetie, for once just listen to us. Go to bed," Sam told her. Elanor opened her mouth to fight back, but she was so exhausted that she just gave in.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
" What did he say?" Frodo asked on bated breath, leaning closer to his big sister.  
  
" That was it! He started coughing right afterwards and then he just… died," Elanor told him.  
  
" Cool!" Frodo exclaimed, earning him an angry stare from her.   
  
" Not practically," she told him.   
  
" Mother and Father are in a right state though aren't they?"   
  
" Yeah, I guess I got to be a good little hobbit now," Elanor said with a roll of her eye. She looked over at her bedroom door, " We should go to bed before Mom and Dad come to check on us,"  
  
" Okay, goodnight Ella," Frodo said, heading for his own room.   
  
Elanor sighed and curled up under the blankets, but she was far from sleep.  
  
" You have a bigger part to play in all this then you think, Elanor," these thoughts echoed repeatedly in her head.   
  
" Yeah, you should try telling that to my parents!' she scoffed, before rolling over and falling into a deep sleep.  
  
A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! The next chapter: Many a Meeting!!! 


	2. Many a Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings… BUT WOULDN'T IT ROCK IF I DID? M first order of business would be to give Merry a girlfriend!   
  
Chapter Two  
  
Many a Meeting  
  
Elanor cracked open a blearily eye, feeling something heavy curled up beside her. She rolled over gently to discover Hamfast fast asleep, his little pudgy thumb stuck in his mouth. She smiled gently at him before sliding out of her bed.  
  
Her feet padded gently on the carpeted floor as she headed toward the study. All the lights were on and she could hear faint voices arguing behind the door.   
  
" You can't be serious, Sam!" That was Uncle Merry's voice!  
  
" Elanor seemed dead serious Merry," her father answered. They were talking about that man!  
" Well, we must leave for Rivendell at once then!" someone with a fair sounding voice said.  
  
" I agree! Well have the element of surprise on our hands!" a deeper, much gruffer voice barked.  
  
" Calm down," another voice said. Who on Earth was her father talking to? She had never met any of these people!   
  
" Did you hear that?" the fair voiced one said suddenly.  
  
" Hear what?" Sam asked. Things got really quite all of a sudden and Elanor leaned into the door. She could hear no footsteps so she assumed she wasn't about to be caught.  
  
Suddenly the door swung open and Elanor sprawled out in the door way.  
  
" Hi," she said, smiling hopefully.  
  
" ELANOR! I thought you were asleep!" Sam yelled.  
  
" I heard voices," she said standing up. She found herself staring at a elf with long blonde hair, a dwarf with unruly red hair, and a man with unkempt black hair and a mustache.  
  
" Oh my! You-you-you're Legolas! And you're Gimli! AND YOUR KING ARAGON!" She gasped.  
  
" Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Lady Elanor," Gimli said, kissing her hand. Elanor just stood their, her mouth agape.  
  
" I-I-I-I-I must be dreaming. There's no way you're all here!"  
  
" I promise you, we are all very real indeed," Aragon told her. Elanor began to smile faintly.  
  
" The remaining members of the Fellowship are standing in my living room!" she breathed.  
  
" Ella, go back to bed," Sam told her sternly.  
  
" Do you think that's wise Sam?" Pippin asked.  
  
" Yeah, no offense Ella, but you've got a big mouth. Half the Shire will know not to far from now," Merry added.  
  
" They're right!" Elanor agreed eagerly, " I guess you'll have to take me with you!"  
  
" Oh no, I wouldn't go that far just yet, missy!" Sam yelled.  
  
" Please daddy! We both know that even if you say no, I'll make it to Rivendell somehow!" Elanor begged.  
  
" She's right , it would be in our best interest if we brought her with us," Legolas informed the angry hobbit.  
  
" Lady Elanor can stay with my children once we reach Rivendell, my friend," Aragon added.  
  
" Very well, you may come Ella," Sam sighed. Elanor broke out in a huge grin and ran foreword to hug Sam.  
  
" Thanks you daddy! I promise, you won't regret this," she squealed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
" Why are you and daddy going away, Ella?" Goldilocks asked as she watched her big sister tie her hair back in a ribbon.  
  
" Daddy and I are going on an adventure Goldilocks!" Elanor informed her sister.  
  
" I'm going to miss you," Daisy whimpered.  
  
" Oh, come here sweetie," Elanor said, scooping Daisy up into her arms,   
  
" Daddy and I will be back before you know it," she informed all her siblings.  
  
" But when will you be back?" Goldilocks asked.  
  
" I'm not sure, but we will be back, I promise you all that. Now I need you all to promise me that you'll be good for mother alright?" The children all nodded their heads in agreement.   
Elanor hugged and kissed each and everyone of them individually, before putting on her warm, periwinkle blue cloak and heading out to the stables.  
  
" Hello Shadowfax," Elanor cooed gently stroking her great white horses mane. Shadowfax had been a gift from Gandalf the White Wizard. Elanor loved the horse dearly, and was the only one who ever rode her.  
  
" Ready for a adventure, girl?" she asked. The horse neighed happily and bent down, so that her tiny master could scramble up onto her back.   
  
" Away now, Shadowfax! Run, greatheart, run as you have never run before! Now we are come to the lands where you were foaled, and every stone you know. Run now! Hope is in speed!" Elanor cried, quoting the words Gandalf had cried as he and Pippin crossed the Westfold dales on there way to Minas Tirith.  
  
Shadowfax gave a great neigh and galloped out of the stable.  
  
Without a single from Elanor, Shadowfax stopped right before the rest of the fellowship.  
  
" Shadowfax?" Aragon said softly, " How did you come about this magnificent horse?"  
  
" It showed up in the stable one day," Sam explained, " On Elanor's twelfth birthday."  
" It muse have been a gift from Gandalf," Legolas whispered.  
  
" A gift he sent from the Great Havens!" Gimil's voice boomed. Elanor smiled gently. She, of course, knew all about the Great Havens and how Gandalf and Frodo had sailed off to it. She reached down and stroked Shadowfax's mane gently.   
  
Strider pulled his reins and his own horse began to trot away. Elanor turned to wave goodbye to her brothers and sisters before leaning down to her own horse.   
  
" You know what to do girl," she whispered. Shadowfax neighed happily and galloped off after the others.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Sorry this is so short, but I am having major writers block right now with this story. Keep an eye out for my next though! 


End file.
